super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Glass Joe VS Dan Hibiki
Glass Joe vs Dan Hibiki is an upcoming battle from Shrek-it Ralph. Description Street Fighter VS Punch Out! Two horrible fighters who are surprisingly famous duke it out! Can Dan finally win for once, or will Glass Joe punch him out! Beginning Wiz: When you think of weaklings, these two always come to mind. Boomstick: Like Dan Hibiki, the Saikyo Street Fighter Wiz: Or Glass Joe, France's Glass Jaw. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle? Dan Hibiki Wiz: Dan Hibiki was literally created to make fun of SNK. Literally. His only purpose. Boomstick: And no, he wasn't a good fighter either. Dan, despite being a goofy fighter, actually has a sad backstory. Wiz: Dan's father Go was a good martial artist. However, one day, he got into a fight with Sagat, who killed him, not before getting his eye kicked it. Boomstick: Ouch. Wiz: Anyway, Dan has terrible rip off moves of Ryu and Ken like the Gadoken, a slow moving fireball, a Koryuken and a Dankukyaku. Boomstick: He also has Saikyo Defense, allowing him to tank some damage. He can also use the Satsui No Hado to become Evil Dan, though this is only used as a last resort. Wiz: Dan has destroyed a sandbag with one punch, has been able to shrug off blows that would kill a normal human, and took a (pitiful) victory over Sagat. Boomstick: Dan's the man! Plus, he helps Capcom support Cancer Awareness Month. Wiz: Boomstick! Dan: I hope you're ready for a beating! Glass Joe Wiz: Glass Joe is pretty much the Dan of Punch Out. Boomstick: He totally sucks! He's even got his own term and was compared to a Goomba in an issue of Nintendo Power! Wiz: The reason for this was because he was trained by another terrible boxer, Gabby Jay. Boomstick: Glass Joe really acts like a wimpy boxer. He stands there and lets the foe hit him over and over again, though occasionally he will strike. Wiz: Glass Joe has taken constant abuse from boxers and survived, and can take Mac's star punches, which we all know are very powerful. Boomstick: Glass Joe pretty much is the Dan Hibiki of Nintendo. If you don't count the Goomba. Wiz: A Goomba could beat Glass Joe to be honest. Little Mac knocks out Glass Joe with a star punch. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Glass Joe is practicing his boxing in a room when suddenly Dan flies through the window, getting beat up once again. Dan: Curse you kids! Glass Joe, thinking this is an insult to him, punches Dan in the face. Dan: What was that for asshole? Glass Joe then tries to strike Dan again, but Dan hits him with a Gadoken. Glass Joe gets up and challenges Dan. FIGHT! Glass Joe runs at Dan, but Dan quickly uppercuts Joe back, causing him to get flung back. Glass Joe quickly puts on his helmet and strikes Dan 6 times before throwing him out of the ring. Dan: You're dead, chump! Dan rolls back and kicks Joe in the face. Joe tries to hit Dan again, but Dan kicks him square in the chest, and charges up a Gadoken, hurling Joe threw a wall and out into the street. Dan: Is that all you got? Glass Joe gets up and grabs his helmet before Dan could kick him. Glass Joe swings at Dan, but Dan blocks, but the might of the blow knocked him into a lamppost, hurting his head. Dan got up and use the Dankukyaku, comboing Joe with three kicks, hurling him back. Dan then does the Super Taunt, taunting around Joe. Joe doesn't know what's going on, but when Dan finishes, he uses a Haoh Gadoken, hurling Joe back. Joe is badly bruised, while Dan has minor injuries. Joe gets up and forgets about his helmet, rushing at Dan at full speed. He fakes a right and hits Dan in the hip. Dan shrugs off the blow and tries to kick him, but Joe punches Dan 10 times in the jaw, causing some of his teeth to come out. Dan starts succumbing to the Satsui No Hado, leaving Joe confused. Joe runs up to Evil Dan and hits him a few time, but Dan feels none of his blows. Evil Dan then uses the Raging Demon on a helpless Joe, killing the shitty boxer once and for all. Dan: I WON? I WON! I DID IT FATHER! Dan skips happily back to his dojo as a blood pool forms from Joe's dead body. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Holy crap Dan won! Wiz: This battle wasn't close at all. Dan may be a terrible fighter compared to the Street Fighter verse, but Joe is just a joke overall. Some times, Dan has actually shown skill like breaking a sandbag with one punch. Boomstick: And Joe has no feats other than durability feats. He can take Mac's star punches, but Dan has taken worse. He's been knocked through a roof, hit by both Ryu and Ken at the same time, getting brutally scratched by Vega's claw and getting strangled by Birdie. Wiz: And considering how Joe had little options to rely on, leaving him open and predictable. Dan may be cocky, but he certainly isn't stupid, so he could easily counter Joe's moves with his own. Boomstick: Looks like Joe just broke like Glass. Get it, because his name is Glass Joe? Wiz: The winner is Dan Hibiki Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Video Games themed Death Battles Category:Battle of the Buttmonkeys Category:Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles